


Somehow, it's Sea-Themed.

by writing_blockhead



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Snuggling, but i got no ideas so i'm super frustrated and i kinda drabbled it out lmao, i'm trying to vent out ideas for the flow of my original story for my mom abroad, minor original characters, playful arguing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_blockhead/pseuds/writing_blockhead
Summary: Jack must be from the ocean, or the ocean itself. Mark doesn't know; he both fears him and loves him. Mostly love, though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> eehhhhh lemme just drabble my feelings out and i feel like i need to post instead of doing my rp SO

"Mark, I thought we'd always bend but never break..."

"Jack, just give me a moment to explain."

"But this? This is unacceptable!"

"Jack, fuck look, I'm sorry—"

"Sorry ain't enough, you cowardly cheat! You fucking, ugh!"

"What do you need, then? What do you need to forgiveness?!"

The shimmer from his baby blue eyes have now dimmed to dark depths of the oceans. As much as Mark loves him, he can't help but swallow and digest the fear in the pits of his stomach. He felt like the strands of his hair stood up to his ends as he looked Jack straight into the eye. Mark fears the ocean, and Jack has stolen the ocean for his eyes.

" _He can't be possibly serious..._ "

"Mark."

"Sean...?"

"..."

"..."

"You believe that Eros isn't Suwabe or vice versa! I can't believe you!"

"Well, I'm **sorry** that my lack of faith is eminent but I see no obvious evidence given that Suwabe, the socially anxious yet generous inn owner of Eden's Hills, is the mysterious and dashing seducer, Eros of Koito!"

As a general rule of love, couples usually share things with each other. From their shirts that never seem to fit right, to the shows in their Netflix subscription. One fantasy show, Traverse, got both Mark and Jack hooked. Way too hooked.

"I'm serious, Mark," Jack explained, flopping to his boyfriend's side, grabbing his face and pulling it a bit closer to his own. "Eros is Suwabe and I can prove it, aside from him somehow smoothly dodging Alsandr's questions." This perplexed the glasses-donning man of the two, raising his brow in interest.

He simply stuck his tongue out and bluntly deadpanned Jack, "This is just you, grasping at straws because you're in the dilemma of shipping either Eros and Alsandr or Suwabe and Alsandr."

Jack simply gasped and pouted at his boyfriend for making such an accusation! Tragic and brutal, he'd gasp out! "My own boyfriend," Jack whined out dramatically. "Betrayed and has turned his cheek against me! Ah, the heartache! More eloquently proses and other bullshit related to betrayal! Aaaahhhhhh..."

As he softly yells, Jack retreats to a fetal position and cuddled against Mark for comfort. The other man just chuckles and began to play with his fading green hair, reminiscent of sea foam. "You're such a spoiled merman," Mark commented, thinking that Jack might not acknowledge it.

"Merman?"

"Well, it's your eyes and hair that kinda gives way."

Jack tilted his head, a non-verbal notion to hear the explanation. Mark smiled, loaded his ammo to shoot compliments to his sea-themed boyfriend.

"Your eyes are blue. Well, obviously. But it's nothing like the blue I see from others. It's like you stole a piece of the sky and you have like the tranquility of the seaside. But when frustration gets you, the peace is gone and your eyes turn into a raging sea strom. And your hair right now is like sea foam. Like it goes in and goes back to the waters. You're just a pretty and dashing merman to me, when it just comes to your appearance."

The man named Jack is no longer pale skinned, but instead became flushed red and pink all over. He buried himself further into his boyfriend's chest and emitted a whine of embarrassment. "You're too good for me," Jack uttered, words coming off muffled. "Even if you don't believe the high possibility that Eros is Suwabe."

"Hey! I like Suwabe and Alsandr together!"

"What's the correlation?!"

Mark just stuck his tongue out again and blew raspberries on Jack's head, eliciting giggles and a plea to stop it. His boyfriend complied and stopped before he can go out of hand.

In comfortable silence, they sat on the couch, snuggling and no longer arguing about the Eros is Suwabe claim.

"Oh hey, Traverse updated."

"Wanna watch it, sea boy?"

"Maybe if you find better terms of endearment instead of 'sea boy', darling."

"Well, I'm sure it's better than Eros being Suwabe."

"We'll see about that!"

* * *

The blue from Jack's eyes is so bright that there might be the entire sky and sea in there. He beamed, looking smug, excited and cute at the same time.

Mark was not glad that he wasn't right. But looking at Jack, he was glad for that to happen.

"I was right! I was fucking right! Suwabe was secretly Eros! Fuck yes!"

"I... I wasn't expecting that."

But the sheer radiating warmth of shock ans happiness that's still processing to Jack was definitely expected if he was right.

 

**Author's Note:**

> eugh, sugar
> 
> i love it
> 
> comments and kudos are welcomed and great! even if it's harsh!! i'll cry but be fine soon!!!


End file.
